


Her Days

by XvoodooXXblueX



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XvoodooXXblueX/pseuds/XvoodooXXblueX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>old fic: The times in which Vincent mourns Lucretia, told in Reno's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Days

I know when you think of her, when her memory won't let you go until I make you forget.

The TV is on, it always is, because you have come to hate the silence. Hell, I sure can't blame you. But usually you watch the news. When I'm really bored we actually discuss some of the topics on there, but usually I manage to distract you. But on those days, her days, you just sit there and stare. You don't say a word as you watch the news or afterwards, you just stare blankly at the screen. Or you watch a movie you've seen so many times that even I know it by heart. Gone With The Wind still sucks, though. Sorry. I tell you that and you don't even shoot me your usual glare. Your eyes are still fixed on the screen while you think of her.

In the evenening I come home with bags of fast food. Hot, dripping with fat and unhealthy, but hey, I deserve as much after that ambush today didn't kill me. I would usually tell you about the case and how I kicked bad-ass, but you've got enough on your mind already, I know, so I just drop a bag of burgers and fries on the coffee table and encourage you to eat. And now I should be shocked, because you actually do. No wrinkled nose, no reminding me of how unhealthy that stuff is, but you just say thanks and eat it, albeit mechanically. Aw, man, come on. This is something you've gotta taste. I just sigh and shake my head, plopping down on the couch next to you to watch the news in silence.

I thought you hate the silence, damn it. But a few hours later you've still not said a bloody word. It's late and the boss wants me in early tomorrow on bodyguard duty. I tell you I'm going to bed, ask you to join me soon. And you just nod, your eyes flickering from the screen to mine for just a second. But my eyes, they're fucking pleading with you and don't deny it, 'cause I know you can read me like a bloody open book. Well, I'm going to bed, then.

Hours later I wake up and the bed's still cold on your side. I know where you are. Sitting infront of the TV. I usually never damn that bloody awesome invention, but during these nights I do as I find you watching that bloody awful movie. I stand in the doorway and sigh, defeated.  
"Vincent, come to bed, please?" I try to keep the whining in my voice to a minimum, but hell, if I do I sound fucking pleading and I don't do that. Not vocally. You startle from your rigid position and turn to me, your gaze as if you're seeing me for the first time. I snort, trying to lighten the mood for both our sakes.  
"You gonna be that way when I'm gone?" I ask with a wink, but my heart's going through some kind of painful motion. Hell, I know you had these days before, I sat through them with you at the time and we were fine. But then again, we weren't together then. Now it just bloody hurts to see you moping over her death.

Your beautyful eyes widen for a second before you lower your gaze. Aw, damn. Can't ever keep my big mouth shut, can I?  
"I'm sorry." you mumble. I sigh again, sadly."Nah, I am. I didn't mean to..." I can't finish that, because yeah, it's exactly what I meant to say, but I didn't mean to make you apologise. Maybe, on another day, in a new light, we can work this out. Now I just want to sleep, with you.

I silently patter over to where you're sitting, my feet bare and in only my black silk boxers. I know you like those. Grabbing your hand, I sit down in your lap, switching the TV off with the remote control in my other hand. "Come to bed...?" I ask softly and I know my eyes are pleading as I kiss you softly. I need to sleep and you need to forget her and see me.


End file.
